Been Such Hell
by moonfan4eva
Summary: I didn't want to get into this mess. I was just walking home from school, and then... BAM. I'm here. At Camp Half-Blood. I don't know anything but the fact that I'm a demigod. What else could happen?


**Been Such Hell**

**_I really hope you guys like this because it took me at least three days to come up with the right title, summary, and character(s). So… Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: No. :(**

* * *

I hate being named after a plant.

See, my parents were addicted to Heroin, so when I was born, they named me after the plant it grew on: Poppy. Therefore, everyone thought I did drugs. But I don't. I _hate_ drugs. They took me away from my mother. They killed my father. I was forced to go into home after home after home. All because they couldn't give up an addiction.

In retrospect, I should've seen it coming. He showed all the signs of being depressed. But I didn't want to lose him. I _couldn't_ lose him. He only got on it because my mother always did drugs. After she named me, she got him addicted. She blamed _me_ for his death. _Me_. But it wasn't my fault. It was hers. _Her_ fault. She didn't want me, but my daddy did. Oh, how he wanted a child!

But I'm getting off topic. Just because of my name, people assume things. But I'm not changing my name. Not because of that. My daddy loved my name. Even before he knew the topic. He told me I was a unique girl. A unique name for a unique girl. I didn't know that my life would change. I didn't want it to. I don't like change.

My name doesn't mean much to me. Yet I can't bear to change it after all he went through. So, if anyone asks, my name's Marina. Marina Nichols. That's all you know. My mother's maiden name, apparently.

I guess you could call me troubled. I mean, I have been in detention lots of times, but mostly because I sneak out of my classrooms just to escape. And by '_escape_' I mean run to the music room and hope nobody finds me. Speaking of the music room, I'm in here now. I don't know what it is about this place, but it's absolutely magical. Like a Disney movie, but there's no one to save the damsel in distress. She's gotta find her own way out.

I ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the piano. Sitting down on the bench, I lightly brushed the top of the keys. Then I began playing. Then I began to sing.

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

I thought I faintly heard the door open and close, but I ignored it.

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

At this point of the song I began crying and my singing gets even more passionate.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

I finished the last chord and exhaled. It felt so good to play again. I couldn't explain it, but it… It made me feel at home. Comfortable. I sighed unhappily. The feeling never lasted long. Lightly touching one of the keys, a voice behind me said, "How long have you been playing?"

I gave small shriek, jumping off the bench and to the floor. I quickly wiped the tears away. He didn't ask, and I was thankful.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you." He extended a hand towards me, and I hesitantly took it.

"You didn't happen to hear that, did you?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"I didn't hear anything if you don't want me to hear anything," he said politely. I exhaled.

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem," he said with a smile. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He thrust out his hand, and I shook it. His hand dwarfed my own.

"Marina," I said hesitantly. "Marina Nichols." Not a lie, not exactly the truth. Ariel would've been so proud of me. Percy looked around the room.

"I haven't heard that song before," he stated. I tried my best to hide my eyes. I'm terrible at lying. You could always see it in my eyes.

"Oh. Really?" I squeaked. "It's uh… Um… Uh…" I stumbled over my words, causing him to laugh.

"It's okay," he said. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." I blushed.

"Um… I kind of… Maybe… Wrote it…" I blushed again. "It doesn't mean anything, really," I blurted.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "If you say so. Why aren't you in class, anyway, Marina?" He asked.

"I… Uh… Free period?" I lied. Percy nodded.

"How long have you been playing?" He repeated.

"Oh, um… Let's see… About… Maybe… Three years?" Wow… I _really_ have to work on my people skills.

Percy gestured to the piano. "You're good."

"Oh… Um… Thanks," I stuttered.

"You wanna come meet my friends?"

"Oh," I said timidly. "Friends?"

Percy gave me a huge smile. "Come on. I promise they don't bite."

"Oh… Um… If you want me to," I said weakly. Percy gave me another smile, and practically dragged me out to the hallway. There was a nervous looking blonde, who was shifting her weight from foot to foot; a slightly bored looking brunette who was toying with her choppy hair; and a Hispanic boy that couldn't seem to stop moving. Percy went to the nervous blonde and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Percy," she said nervously. "Why are we skipping class? What if a teacher catches us? What if…" she glanced at me, "_something_ decides to happen?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Marina, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Marina." Annabeth eyed me, and I just couldn't meet her gaze. "She's a bit shy," he added. Annabeth rolled her pretty grey eyes._ She's extremely nervous that—_ I shook my head, expelling those thoughts from my mind. I didn't like that… Thankfully, nobody noticed.

"No, _really_, Seaweed Brain?" She said sarcastically. Percy looked sheepish. He rubbed the back of his neck. The Hispanic boy snorted. The other girl smiled.

"Hi, I'm Piper," she interrupted with a smile. She lurched forward and I flinched. She ended up giving me a hug. I stood still, trying my best not to flinch again. "I'm guessing you're not a hugger. I'm sorry about that," she said apologetically, backing up.

"I'm Leo. And I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm gonna need your name and number for insurance purposes," he said with a wink. I blushed.

"Marina," I mumbled, fidgeting with the zipper to my jacket. Piper whacked Leo upside the head, but that didn't deter his grin, which remained as crazy as ever. Annabeth tugged on Percy's arm, and I winced. That reminded me too much of… nope, nope! Not going down that road right now. Subconsciously, I tugged on my hair, a habit I had when I was stressed. Finally, Annabeth just dragged Percy down the hallway so they could talk. I shifted my weight, and (rather unfortunately) Piper noticed. She smiled.

"It's okay," she said, "you can say something, we don't bite." I looked anywhere but her eyes. I didn't want to do that… _thing_. Piper noticed this and frowned. Fortunately, she didn't say anything.

"So… Marina, right?" Leo asked. I nodded, tugging on my hair. "Do you have a bobby pin on you?" I blinked at the odd question, but dug one out of my pocket and handed it to him. He grinned. "Thanks." A few seconds later, Leo handed me a butterfly, the bobby pin the antennae. I stared in wonder at it, and Leo laughed. "Yeah, a lot of people have that expression." I blushed, and he laughed. Reaching over my shoulder, he pressed the butterfly's abdomen, and the wings began to flutter… and it started to _fly_.

"That's cool, Leo. How long have you been working on it?" Piper asked.

Glancing over, I saw him shrug, and shove his hands in his pockets. "Not long." The butterfly fluttered around the hallway, then sat on my shoulder. Taking it off, I handed it back to Leo. He shrugged, waving it away.

"It's fine," he said. "You keep it. I've got a bunch more of stuff."

"Aww, Leo, did you see that?" Annabeth asked, holding Percy's hand. "Her face lit up." I blushed. Percy laughed, draping an arm around me. I flinched. Percy quickly removed his arm, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Sorry," he said. Just then, the bell rang. Kids rushed out of the classrooms, some yelling for their friends. I carefully put the butterfly in the pocket of my hoodie, and then I left. I heard Percy call out for me, wondering where I was. I took advantage of my height and the swarm of kids and managed to get out unseen.

I didn't like the feeling I got when I got out of the school. Something was telling me to go back, and stay with Percy and his friends. But I didn't. Instead, I hid behind a tree. I heard Piper talking, but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying. I peered out just a tiny bit, and saw them walking. Percy was frowning.

"She just… disappeared," Annabeth said, mystified. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I stepped out behind the tree. They jumped when they noticed me. I shrugged.

"I tend to disappear time to time," I said quietly, tapping out rhythms on my thigh.

"Yeah," Piper said with a slight smile. "We noticed." Again, I looked away from their eyes. I didn't want to. Again, Piper frowned. Immediately, I took a step back. This just made her more confused than ever.

"Hey, Marina," Leo said, fiddling with a nut and bolt, "do you mind if we walk home with you?" I shrugged.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head. She gave a slight nod. "Understandable." I continued to walk, Leo right beside me, Piper and Annabeth in the back, and Percy behind me. It felt odd to have people near me, since I was used to being by myself. Out of habit, I started tugging on my hair, and tapping out rhythms on my thigh. Leo looked at me curiously, but I avoided his eyes.

I didn't really know how to interact with people, so I let them talk to each other, and eventually I ended up in the back. They were talking to each other, and I stopped. They didn't notice. I glanced to my right; there they were. The woods. Just standing there. I bit my lip, tugging on my hair once more. Finally, I took off in the woods. Faintly, I heard Percy say, "Guys! Marina disappeared again."

"How does she _do_ that?!" I heard Leo demand. After that, I couldn't hear what they were saying. Slowing to a walk, I calmed slightly. Okay, I didn't have to deal with them. That sounded mean, but I was an awkward person. You'd do the same. Again, I shook my head. I wonder what color their eyes were… I'd never know. Unless I asked, which is highly unlikely.

I sighed, tugging on my hair. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to get home, and even then— wait a minute. What was that? Heart racing, I hid behind a tree. Another twig snapped. "I think she went this way," I heard Annabeth say. Feeling foolish, I gave a slight sigh. Sliding away, I glanced over my shoulder. Annabeth, Piper, and Leo were looking around, trying to find me. I snorted quietly. _Good luck with that_, I thought. Just as I turned around, I ran into something.

"_Oomph_!" I blinked from my new found spot on the ground. Percy's face was right in front of mine. His eyes were sea green. They were full of concern. _He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt me, because he couldn't bear it if— _"No!" I cried, shutting my eyes and clutching my ears. "Stop it! Stop it!"

Someone touched my arm. I screamed, trying to get away. Another hand. And another. Finally, someone touched my arm gently. When I didn't scream, they held me close.

Who's talking? Who's holding me? Percy. Yes, that's right. That's his name; his voice. "Marina? Marina, are you okay? No one's hurting you, Marina. I promise." Hurting me? Why would he assume that? Then I realized I was screaming.

"No, no! You're hurting me! You're hurting me!" I screamed. The words bounced around my head, repeating like a broken record, except I couldn't turn it off. Percy's arms were wrapped around me, holding me close. I could hear Annabeth talking.

"No, Percy! Don't hold her like that! She'll freak out! It'll make her feel like she's being restrained, like she can't escape!"

"Sorry," Percy mumbled, shifting me in his arms. I could hear his heart; it was pounding almost as much as mine. I was hyperventilating now. "Oh, Gods… Annabeth, what's going on? What do I do?" He sounded panicked, which made me panic.

"Percy, she's having a panic attack," Annabeth explained calmly.

"Calm down, Percy," Piper demanded. Immediately, Percy's heart rate slowed. For some odd reason that calmed me down. I could breathe normally, and my heart wasn't pounding. I stopped screaming. My vision cleared. I hadn't even known that my breathing had sped up and I couldn't see. I blinked; wondering why I had even had the attack. Percy's muscular arms were warm. I'd almost forgotten that he was holding me. Suddenly his arms tightened around me. Then I realized I was shaking.

Leo crouched down in front of me. I avoided his eyes, and looked at the trees. "Marina, are you okay?" I opened my cracked lips, but no sound came out.

"Yeah," I said finally, in a hoarse voice. "Fine." Wearily Percy let me go, and I stood up, despite their protests. My joints cracked. I took a step forward, and—

—tripped on a tree root and fell. The last thing I saw was autumn leaves and dirt.

* * *

**_So? What do you guys think? I hope you enjoy! Peace!_**

**_~Moonfan4eva_**


End file.
